Small scale, lightweight, and personal aircraft have been described. For example, some have imagined small aircraft used routinely for personal transportation, such as to get to and from work or school, and/or for entertainment. The ability to store and/or transport a personal aircraft may become a design consideration. For example, a personal aircraft may need to be transported by ground, e.g., in a trailer or on a truck bed, to be taken to a location from which the aircraft can safely take off and land.